Electric machines and associated inverters draw power from a bus. Variable voltage controllers (VVC) may adjust bus voltage to meet varying voltage demands of the electric machine and inverter. VVCs typically have a boost converter structure, which includes two high-speed switches (e.g., IGBTs) configured to selectively conduct current from an inductor. High-speed switching imposes substantial switching losses, and inductors may require additional cooling or add unnecessary bulk to inverter systems.